Inference Break
by M14Mouse
Summary: Antonio didn't know what to do. No one seemed to be reaching Jayden. They need someone who is a little…blunt to talk to Jayden. Guess who they call? Part of the Break Verse


Inference Break

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Antino didn't know what to do. No one seemed to be reaching Jayden. They need someone who is a little…blunt to talk to Jayden. Guess who they call?

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"He is going to say no. Master Theo doesn't like to get involved," Kevin said.

"He is already involved," Mike said.

"We are our own team. We can't call Master Theo with every problem that we have," Kevin said in frustration.

Antonio knew if he called Master Theo, he would come. He just didn't like doing it. Master Theo was a man that he respected. Call him every five seconds made him feel like a 5 year old that couldn't decide.

"But we can't fix this problem. I tried talking to him. Everyone has tried talking to him. It's like he isn't there. Just…the lights are on and no one is home," He said softly.

He was right. He has never seen his best friend. He just didn't know what to do.

Jayden seemed defeated. It seemed strange to see him so defeated and not himself. It threw everyone off. It made them worried. He knew that everyone had a turn talking to Jayden. Nothing seemed to connect. It was like he was going through the motions. Fighting beside them but yet…not.

It was liked that they were losing a friend and they couldn't do a thing about it.

He sighed.

"I guess that I will call and…" Kevin said.

"No, I will," He said.

No one refuted him. No one said that he shouldn't talk to Master Theo because he was closer to him. No one was going to fight him on this.

Not on this…especially not this.

-JFSSJF-

Master Theo made him nervous.

Not the way Sensei Ji did. Of course, it was similar. Reese and Emily said it best….it was the teacher look. Victor called it "you know that you're in trouble and you better tell me everything" look.

He knew that look well.

Right now, he didn't care. He needed to talk to Master Theo.

He needed to for his best friend. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. No answer. He tried again several times. Maybe, he wasn't home. Much to his surprise, Master Lily opened the door.

"Oh…Hello…Antonio, isn't it?" She said with a smile.

"Uhhh…" He said.

He wanted to say something. Really he did. Then he realized that Master Lily was in a robe.

He knew that Master Lily and Master Theo were dating for some time now.

Oh my god….What did he walk into? He should say something….anything. Maybe, sorry? That would be a good place to start. She was just staring at him with this kind smile on her face.

He was totally glad that she didn't start yelling or something. According to the others, Master Lily was such a nice person.

But her animal spirit was a cheetah. He totally couldn't out run that if she was angry.

"Maybe, I should invest in a do not disturb sign," Master Theo said as he came into view behind Master Lily. He noticed that Master Theo was wearing pjs. He didn't want to imagine Master Theo and Master Lily…you know…doing it.

Oh, my god.

This is totally awkward.

"How about I make breakfast while you talk to Antonio? Would you like some?" Master Lily said.

"No…No…I just need to talk to Master Theo," He said in a rush.

"Good idea. Let me get dress and I will be out shortly," Master Theo said.

"Great idea. I will just…go hang out with the goats."

Master Theo chuckled softly as he closed the door.

That was so awkward. He turned away from the door and started walking toward the goat minions. It seemed to him that they were more goat minions.

Master Theo is totally building a goat army.

He smiled as one of the goats came over. He reached over and scratched its head.

"You know…I did give you a phone number," Master Theo said from behind him.

"I wanted to talk to you in person. It would be just weird over the phone," He said as the goat turned away from him and ran to Master Theo.

See? Goat minion.

"What happened?"

He was surprised that Master Theo didn't ask him why he was here and not Kevin or Mike. He was totally glad that he didn't have to explain it.

"It's Jayden. Something is wrong and he won't talk. He has closed up as a clam. Everyone had tried. We have talk to him by himself and as a group. He denied that something is wrong but we know better. We can see it." He said in frustration.

"And you think that I will be able to reach him? Has Ji talked to him?" Master Theo asked.

"Yes on both courts."

Master Theo looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I can see what I can do. I feel if I can't reach him, I will ask Casey. Perhaps, he will be more comfortable talking with a fellow red ranger than me."

"That is a great idea! Thanks!"

Honestly, he didn't think about it. Score one for Master Theo.

"Now, how are you?" Master Theo asked.

"Huh?" He said.

"You look like crap."

"I'm fine. I guess…it just…I wished that I could help Jayden."

"You can't fix the world."

"I am not. I am just trying to fix my best friend."

"Easier said than done. It's hard to watch. Guilt…even misplaced guilt is hard to swallow especially since you felt that you tried everything. You also need to take care of yourself. You are useless if I come and have to pick up after you. I am retired but I hate messes," Master Theo said.

He started to choke as air rush into his lung. He couldn't help himself. He laughed.

He couldn't stop laughing.

He really didn't have the words. He always had something to say. Now, he can't.

Right now, he could only laugh

End of Inference Break

Next Story: Snack Break


End file.
